White Oak Stake
The White Oak Stake is the only weapon on Earth with the capability to permanently kill an Original, other than possibly a witch powerful enough to channel an extreme amount of power. It comes from an ancient White Oak Tree during the time of the genesis of the vampire race. What happens to vampires when struck with normal pieces of wood is what white oak stakes do to originals. It severely weakens them if they are stabbed with it, for example, Damon stabbed Klaus with the stake and was able to overpower him and pull the stake out of Klaus' grip. If it is driven through the heart of an Original Vampire, the stake as well as the original would burst into violent flames and all that will be left is charred remains of their body. History Because the wood of the White Oak Tree was extremely harmful to the Originals, they burnt it down. Before they did so, however, Mikael carved a stake out of this wood so that he could someday kill Klaus with it. He had hidden it, to avoid being staked himself. He then showed it to Damon. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Victims Mikael Mikael was stabbed by Niklaus, with the help of Stefan. The stake was used on Mikael instead of the intended target, Klaus. The stake burnt up along with Mikael. (Episode: Homecoming) *There have not been any mention of vampires turned by and descended from Mikael. *It is possible he never turned anyone; despite the fact that it was Mikael's idea to turn himself and his family into vampires, seemed to regret being a vampire, and his self-loathing grew over time. It is assumed that this hatred of being a vampire and feeding on the innocent caused him to decide to be a vampire hunter, as well as caused him to change his diet to vampire blood instead of human or animal blood. ---- Finn Finn was stabbed by Matt with the help of Stefan and Elena. Initially, Stefan tricked Sage into thinking he wanted to kill Finn, but Elena and Matt appeared, who manage to distract and destroy Finn. Finn died on the steps outside the Grill, engulfed by the flames while Sage watched and cried. (Episode: The Murder of One) *Every vampire turned by Finn Mikaelson's blood and all vampires descended from that line were affected. *The only known vampires who died with Finn are Sage and Troy. There has been suggested that more Vampires would have died, following the 'sire' trail, but with Finn (unlike the other 4 Mikaelson siblings) he rarely wish to turn many people into Vampires as he hated his existence as one. He tells Sage that turning her was putting his passion over his principles, which says it all. Also, though he was alive for close to 1000 years, for a long time Klaus had stored him in a box with a knife in his chest, so he would not get much chance to spread his sire line. ---- Kol Kol was stabbed by Jeremy Gilbert with help from Elena. Elena wanted Jeremy to kill Kol, so that he and his bloodline of vampires would die, which would not only complete Jeremy's Hunter's Mark, but it would also break Kol's compulsion of Damon to kill Jeremy. After a chase in their house, during which Kol attempted to chop off Jeremy's arms to keep them from finding the cure, Elena subdued Kol with water from the faucet that had been laced with vervain, and managed to steal the white oak stake from him, allowing Jeremy to stab him. Kol burst into flames as his brother Klaus watched helplessly from the door. (Episode: A View To A Kill) *All vampires from Kol's bloodline eventually died out due to Kol's death which allowed Jeremy's hunter's mark to complete a short while after he killed Kol. It is unknown how many vampires died, but from stories told about Kol, it is believed that he turned hundreds of vampires in the 1,000 years he had been a vampire. ---- Klaus In The Departed, Alaric used the stake on Klaus's desiccated body. Silas stole the last remaining white oak stake from Rebekah, and jabbed the tip of the stake into Klaus' back, though not through his heart; Silas told him that he didn't want to kill him yet, as he wants Klaus to get him the cure. He made Klaus think that he broke the end of the stake off, leaving just the tip embedded in the back of his ribcage. Klaus later discovered that that the tip was not in his back and that Silas had just used illusions to make him believe that. Owners in chronological order #Mikael - Saved the last White Oak Stake from the original White Oak Tree. It remained in his possession until it was used to kill him in Homecoming. #Stefan and Damon - Carved 12 white oak stakes from the lumber of the second White Oak Tree in The Murder of One. They were distributed among the Mystic Falls gang. #Matt Donovan - Used one of the stakes to kill Finn during the events of The Murder of One. #Alaric Saltzman - Kept the last remaining White Oak Stake after Klaus and Rebekah burned the other 10. It was made indestructible by Esther and remained in his possession until his death in The Departed. #Damon Salvatore - Took the indestructible stake from Alaric after his death. It remained in his possession until After School Special when it was taken by Stefan and Caroline and then stolen by Rebekah. #Elena Gilbert - Was temporarily loaned the indestructible stake by Damon in The Rager, but decided not to use it. She later returned it to Stefan and Damon. #Caroline Forbes - Was temporarily loaned the indestructible stake by Stefan, but was stolen from her by Rebekah in After School Special. #Rebekah Mikaelson - Stole the indestructible stake from Caroline in After School Special. It remained in her possession until the end of After School Special when it was taken by her brother Kol. #Kol Mikaelson - Took the stake from Rebekah in After School Special, it remained in his possession until Elena took it away from him and Jeremy used it kill him in A View To A Kill. #Jeremy and Elena Gilbert - After killing Kol with it, they took possession of the stake. #Elena Gilbert - She had the stake for most parts of Into the Wild. She gave it to Rebekah as a peace offering. #Rebekah Mikaelson - Rebekah acquired the stake. Silas fooled Klaus into thinking that he has the stake, but it was in Rebekah's possession. #Elijah Mikaelson - Rebekah gave the stake to Elijah because if she ever becomes human, she won't need it. #Niklaus Mikaelson - Elijah gave the stake to Klaus so Klaus would feel safe from Silas. Known stakes *'Original stake aka Mikael's stake': Mikael made this stake before burning the white oak tree. He had it for at least a 1000 years. When he teamed up with the Salvatores, he gave the stake to Damon so that he could use it on Klaus. Damon was close to killing Klaus but Stefan saved Klaus and Klaus used the stake on Mikael. It killed him and was destroyed when it burned in Mikael's body. The hilt of Mikael's stake was carved into the same shape as the White Oak Ash Daggers. *'Twelve stakes:' These were made by Stefan, Damon and Alaric by using the old Wickery bridge sign, which was made of the white oak tree sapling. **One was used to kill Finn. **Stefan found out that Klaus didn't die as all originals were unlinked. When he realised that killing an original causes all vampires in the bloodline to die he gave Klaus eight of the stakes so he would free Damon. **Klaus compelled Damon to tell him how many of the stakes existed; he replied "11". Stefan gave Klaus one stake he had. Later he gave him the last stake in his possession. Klaus most probably destroyed them. **'The Indestructible stake': It was one of the 12 stakes made from the white oak sign. Alaric's alter ego took the stake and hid it in the cave. Esther later made the stake indestructible using Alaric's ring. It is currently the last remaining White Oak Stake. Jeremy Gilbert used the stake when he killed Kol Mikaelson. Trivia *Mikael was the first person to be seen holding a White Oak Stake. *Mikael was the first Original to be killed in the series. *When the stake is used to kill an Original, it ignites, destroying both the vampire and the stake. This necessitated that Esther magically make the last stake indestructible so that Alaric Saltzman could use it on all of the remaining originals, instead of just one. *It has not been established why the Originals burn with white oak stake. However, it is likely because the white oak tree was burnt by the originals and they suffer from the same fate when impaled with one. **Another possible explanation is that since they were made by magic and not vampire blood, the spell keeping them alive is destroyed which is extrapolated in a fire - when they die all vampires in their bloodline die, but killing a normal vampire doesn't kill all his vampire descendants. *In Mikael and Kol's cases, having possession of a white oak stake is what lead to their demises. *Despite Esther making the stake unbreakable and indestructible, Silas somehow managed to break off the tip of it in Klaus' chest **This was later shown to be an illusion that Silas made Klaus think was broke off in him. *Damon Salvatore is the only person who attempted to use the White Oak Stake and failed. *Even though the White Oak Stake is said to be the only way to kill Originals, it is not sure-fire in that Klaus was able to survive after getting staked by Vampire Alaric due to the ensuing flames being extinguished before they had the chance to devour his dessicated body completely. *Kol was the only Original killed with the stake to burn up before dessication. Gallery Videos Michael's death, Stefan's freedom The Vampire Diaries 3x09|Mikael's death Vampire Diaries 3x18 - Finn Dies|Finn's death Elena & Jeremy 4x12 Gilberts Kill Kol|Kol's death Pictures OakTreeBurn.png|The White Oak Tree burns down. TheVampireDiaries CW 3x09 Homecoming21-1-.png|Mikael dies TVD-3x09-Homecoming-sebastian-roche-26843296-1280-720-1-.jpg|Mikael and his white oak stake White Oak Stakes The Murder of One 300.jpg|White Oak Stakes The Murder of One 209.jpg Finnburn.png|Finn dies stake_322_1.png Kol656.png|Kol dies 473px-Alaricvamp320.jpg|Alaric and the indestructible stake 500px-BLPXKoOi7p0.jpg|Kol threatens Rebekah with the indestructible stake 500px-VD410HD 1882.jpg S4ep13-21.png White Oak Stake 1.png|White Oak Stake See also Category:Weaknesses Category:Original Vampires Category:Objects